The present invention is directed to an arrangement of optical resonators which are composed of elongated optical waveguides having reflectors arranged at each end face, said optical resonators being integrated matrix-like on a substrate with one group of resonators being highly coupled to one another and acting as coupling resonators and a second group of resonators being weakly coupled to the coupling resonators in the first group in comparison to the high coupling between the coupling resonators of the first group and acting as wavelength-selective useful resonators and at least one pumpable region of laser active material being present.
An arrangement of optical resonators integrated into a matrix on a substrate and having groups of coupling resonators and groups of wavelength-selective useful resonators, as well as a pumpable region of laser active material has been proposed and disclosed in an earlier filed U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 924,848, filed Oct. 14, 1986, which claims priority from German Patent Application P No. 35 06 569.9. In the arrangements disclosed in this U.S. application, the material of the optical waveguides of at least one of the useful resonators is composed of a laser active material so that this optical waveguide is identical to the range of laser active material of the arrangement. The wave field excited in the optical waveguide can be intensified by pumping the laser active material. For example, the optical waveguide can be composed of laser active crystal material and is arranged in a pn-junction operating in a conducting direction for this purpose.